September Long Weekend
by taylorabbie
Summary: Thirteen invites Cameron on a camping trip with her, Taub, Foreman, and Chase. What could go wrong? (Established Cadley/Camteen, takes place late early season 6, written from a prompt.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I'm currently enrolled in a creative writing course for a course credit, and we were given this writing prompt. I knew I could instantly make this into a fanfic, and I love every word of it. I just hope y'all are as happy with it as I am!**

**Prompt: Your romantic pairing is pressured into joining co-workers on a tent camping trip. Minimum words: 4000+**

Dr. Allison Cameron was lost in her work…literally. Floods of people mingled throughout the ER, some needing emergency care, but the majority could just as easily been seen at the walk-in clinic. Currently, her attention was held by a four-year old girl with a fish-hook caught in her eyebrow. Her sun-bleached hair was slightly tinged with crimson blood and Cameron couldn't help but feel sympathize with her.

"Okay honey, I'm just going to poke you really quickly with this little needle so it won't hurt when I take out the hook, okay?" Cameron asked the little girl.

"Nu-uh. Will the needle hurt?" The girl refused.

"It might pinch a teeny-tiny bit but only for a second." Cameron bent down and met her at eye level. Her forehead around the hook was noticeably swollen and bruised.

"Nu-uh. Don't wanna." The girl argued.

Cameron decided to attempt a different tactic.

"Okay honey. I know it seems scary, but it's not as bad as you think."

The girl closed her eyes.

"Honey, do you want to know something cool?" Cameron suggested; the four-year old opened one eye. "Did you know that my name is Allison? What's yours?"

"Bethany. My name is Bethany." The girl smiled faintly.

"Alright, Bethany, do you trust me?" Cameron held the syringe of numbing agent in her gloved hand.

"Yep. _Allison._" Bethany giggled, drawing out the first syllable of the doctor's name.

"Okay. If you want just look into my eyes. If you can tell me what color they are, I'll give you an extra special treat." She readied the needle.

As Cameron completed the simple procedure, she couldn't help but laugh when she realized how intently the little girl was looking at her.

"Did that hurt Bethany?" Cameron asked gently as she pulled the needle away.

"Not really. And you're really pretty." She announced.

Cameron smiled genuinely as she leaned back. "Thank you! But I'm not nearly as pretty as you are." She reached the delicate scissors to the young girl's face and clipped off the end of the hook. Bethany didn't even flinch as the blonde doctor slid the tiny slice of metal from her eyebrow.

"Has she gotten her tetanus shot?" Cameron asked the girl's mom.

"No, should I?" She sounded concerned.

"The odds of her actually contracting tetanus are very slim, but I'd advise you to regardless. Just head down to the admitting desk after we're done here and they'll know what to." She smiled.

"They're kinda blue. And kinda green too. I don't know. They're blue and green but more blue." Cameron looked quizzically at the girl, "your eyes I mean."

_Close enough_, Cameron thought as she produced a tiny plush elephant toy from her pocket.

"I'll make sure they prescribe her an antibiotic just in case, as well as recommend some painkillers if needed."

"Sounds good… just thank you so much. Doctor….. Cameron?" The mother asked.

"Yep. Thank you _Allison_." Bethany sing-songed as she led her mom out of the room.

Cameron grinned as the two walked off. Something about children like that just brightened her day. As she took her latex gloves off, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Guess who!" Feminine hands wrapped over her eyes.

"Remy!" Allison squealed, recognizing the small hounds covering her face.

"Hey you. How's it been going?" The brunette asked innocently as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Nothing much. There's been a few good cases coming through, but nothing really important." She sighed, "What about you?"

"I have something to ask you." Thirteen was hopeful.

"Sure, what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with us this weekend?" She squealed.

Originally, Cameron was repulsed by the thought of camping in a tent for a weekend, but spending that time with her girlfriend seemed worth it. "Who's _us?_"

"Just Foreman, Taub, and Chase."

Cameron flinched at the mention of the last name. Thirteen noticed.

"Hey, I know it'll be awkward with Chase and all, but if you don't go, then _I'll_ have to share a tent with one of them." Thirteen begged, "And I'd much rather spend my night cuddling with you."

"Well, where are we going?"

"It'll be like a quick little canoe trip to a tiny little island. And we'll leave Friday morning and stay there until Monday night."

Cameron contemplated the trip, weighing ever detail.

"Please? It'll be fun! I promise!" Thirteen squealed, pulling on Cameron's arm like an over-excited kid.

"C'mon… I know you want to…" She taunted again.

"Please? If you say yes I'll stop bugging you!"

A grin slowly crept across Cameron's face as she turned away and strode towards the desk to grab another file. In her hand was the information for an elderly man who claimed he broke his foot, but appeared well enough to play Candy Crush on his iPhone.

"Hey. Hey you. I know you hear me. Hey." Cameron heard; at the same time she felt something small impact the back of her head.

"Hey." Another hit.

"You." Something else hit her head.

"Doctor." Something else.

"Doctor." Again.

"Doctor Cameron." She was hit once more.

"Allison…" She finally whirled around just in time for a tongue depressor to strike her shoulder. Looking down, she noticed a pile of them at her feet.

"Good. I was running out." The brunette giggled as she showcased the last couple of wooden sticks remaining in her hand.

"If I say I'll go, then will you let me get back to work?"

Thirteen nodded.

"Fine," Cameron sighed, "I'll be there."

"Yay!" Thirteen squealed, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten?" She skipped out the ER room door.

Sighing, Cameron planned out what the hell she had just gotten herself into as she turned her attention to the fellow with the fractured foot.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening shift change left Cameron at home in her tiny apartment, with piles of clothes strewn across her couch.

Camping wasn't the part that bothered her; it was the canoeing that was concerning. Canoeing to an island meant that all of her gear would have to be moved by canoe. Which, by extension, meant that it had to be in bags small enough to fit in the small boat… that and the fact she had never been canoeing in her life.

Normally, efficiency was as natural to her as breathing, but today was an exception. Mounds of misfit T-shirts scattered her usually meticulous coffee table. Sweatpants, T-shirts and jeans filled her bag; the casual clothing choice a far cry from her usual professional wardrobe. Tucking her last few stray garments into a worn out satchel from her med school days, Cameron looked at the cracked clock crookedly suspended over her kitchen sink.

_11:49_

She checked her watch…just to make sure… _11:49. _Cameron's attention turned back to her packing… how was it that she had accomplished so little in as long as two hours? Sighing, she mentally declared it a lost cause. Knowing full well that her alarm habitually began its siren song at 5:30. Thirteen wouldn't be over until at least 10:00…giving her at least four and a half hours.

Like she routinely did on Thursday nights, Cameron found her way through her cupboard until she settled on a long-necked bottle of crimson liquid. She sloshed the wine along the inside of thin champagne glass. Staring at the bottom of the glass, she only hesitated for a second before downing its contents in a single gulp. At first, the sickening sweetness overwhelmed her mouth, but not for long enough to prevent her from refilling the glass with the same berry flavored liquid. And suddenly she had an idea…

Before she could dissuade herself, Cameron found herself skipping down the hallway to the bathroom, the red wine spilling over her hand all the while.

Living alone, she rarely ever bothered to close, let alone lock the bathroom door behind herself. Flicking the light switch with the back of her hand, she carelessly set her wine glass on the floor beside the tub. Cameron didn't even think twice before twisting the tap and letting the steamy water fill the tub. She swallowed another gulp of the addictive red liquid and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were a testament to the rough week she'd had; endless days of juvenile visitors to the ER, many of which could have been treated at their own home.

Regardless, she took one more sip of wine and slid her pale pink scrub top over her head. Unlike every other night, instead of folding her clothes neatly on the sink counter, she slipped her legs out of her loose-fitting pants and kicked them to the side. Cameron's fingers slipped underneath the band of her bra before unclasping it and letting it slide to the floor. Before long, her lacy thong joined the rest of the articles on the floor as she stepped into the warm water. Almost immediately she was overcome by the mixture of heated water and wine. She turned the tap off before laying back down in the water, just letting it warm her bare skin in preparation for the perpetual cold she knew she'd be feeling during the next few days…

Come the next morning, Cameron didn't know what woke her first: the incessant buzz of the alarm clock, the cool sensation of the water covering her body…or the dark pair of curious eyes staring down at her. As a first reaction to seeing her _companion,_ Cameron immediately reached on the floor for a towel to cover herself up. Halfway through the act, she realized who was watching her.

"What the hell, Remy?! How the hell did you even get here?" She was actually more surprised than angry.

"Well…you left the front door unlocked…I saw the bottle on the counter, followed the train of thought…and here you are." She smiled.

Cameron looked at her cynically before grasping again for the towel she _thought_ she had placed on the floor.

"Well…I guess the front door wasn't unlocked…unless you count that I know that you keep the spare key under a flowerpot beside the door." She laughed sheepishly.

Once again, Cameron attempted to find the towel she was confident used to be on the floor. Even if she had already been dating Remy for two months, she couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable with the fact that she was naked.

"Looking for this?" Thirteen held the white cloth just out of reach for the blonde.

Cameron simply scowled at her.

"Come on, Allison! I don't see the big deal! I've already been here for like an hour!"

"What? What time is it?" Cameron was concerned.

"Well… sleepy head… I don't know when you set that damn alarm, but it obviously didn't work. It's quarter after eleven." Thirteen beamed.

"What the hell? Why didn't you wake me up an hour ago instead of just…watching me sleep?"

"Two reasons…you just looked so peaceful! And come on, you are always so organized and modest at work…I saw the chance and I took it." Even if Thirteen had her lone bath towel, Cameron still had her scrub top from the previous night at the other end of the floor. She picked it up and tried her best to put it on, but her damp skin made that difficult. By the time she struggled it on, the hem fluttered a few inches past her hips. Normally the methodical blonde would've been concerned about the length of the top…and how little it actually covered, but compared to minutes ago, it seemed like an obvious upgrade. Thirteen couldn't help but laugh at her partner's struggle. Regardless, Cameron ignored her and turned her attention now to the pine door next to her, open just a crack.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you…"Thirteen commented.

"Why? It's my apartment." Cameron slid the door open a little bit more.

"Taub and Foreman are sitting in your living room."

Cameron laughed hesitantly at first…as if she barely believed what he had just heard.

"What? Why the hell are they here?" she pulled the pink top further down her legs.

"Well, I said _we_ were picking you up at 10:00. When it was ten and you weren't ready, they came in to wait."

"What about Chase?" she slammed the door shut and leaned her bodyweight against it.

"He…he didn't feel like dealing with things between you two…so he's waiting out in the truck." Thirteen laughed, taking a step towards Cameron.

"Well, I…Um, I have to…Like, you know…I'd like to get dressed. I mean, so we could get going already." Cameron stammered-something completely uncharacteristic of her.

"Well… _I _think what your wearing is fine." Thirteen grinned. She traced her fingers up and over her partner's thigh before settling both hands on the lowest part of her back.

"I'm serious!" Cameron pulled away, even if she didn't want to.

Without hesitation, the brunette let her fingers fumble with Cameron's pink top before slowly lifting it up, inch by inch. Once it got to her shoulders, Cameron helped it over her head and let it fall to the floor beside the two of them.

Thirteen pulled Cameron in close and authoritatively wrapped her arms around her naked partner. Cameron barely flinched as she felt her girlfriend's fingers trace down her spine.

Cameron tentatively touched her lips to Thirteen's. Her hands ran through the brunette's dark hair, pausing on her neck. Thirteen let her hands caress her partner's jaw line before crashing their lips together deeper than before. Without thinking, Cameron began pulling at the back of the brunette's shirt, not caring about anything Thirteen's back coming into view from underneath the rising hem of her t-shirt. Only moments later, a pounding knock echoed through the door.

"Allison? Dr. Hadley?" The voice was laced with a notable Australian accent.

"Go away, Chase!" The brunette announced through the closed door.

"Are you two planning on joining us anytime soon? His tone was agitated.

The two women looked at each other, then at the towel on the floor between them. Cameron bent down to pick it up when the door handle turned. Cameron rushed to wrap the towel around her body, tying it off with a makeshift knot by her armpit. Not a second later, the door swung wide open; on the other side peered in Cameron's ex-fiancé.

"What part of _go away_ didn't you understand?" The blonde stated coldly.

Not in the mood to argue, Chase put his hands up in defeat and walked away.

"I thought you said he stayed in the truck?" Cameron whispered to her girlfriend.

"I was! For over an hour!" Chase shouted from down the hallway.

The two women looked at each other before shrugging it off. Cameron pushed herself up and opening the door. She glanced down the hallway and before she could lose her nerve, ran down the hallway to get dressed. What she didn't notice, was that Thirteen followed stride-for-stride behind her. When Cameron went to slam the heavy pine door, identical to the one in the bathroom, an extended foot stopped the door. Instead of panicking, she immediately realized who it was, and pulled the brunette in the room with her. Almost instantly, a smile broke out on the diagnostician's face. Realizing what she was hinting at, Cameron shook her head.

"No. Wanna close your eyes while I get dressed?" She offered, only half serious.

"Come on! Did you just forget I watched you sleep for like…what about what just happened? Are you serious?" Thirteen continued the charade.

"Yes!" The ER head replied. Jokingly, Thirteen covered her eyes with her hands, but made it abundantly clear that she had every intent of peeking from between her fingers.

"You're lucky I love you." Cameron stepped forward and planted a tender kiss on Thirteen's forehead, "even when you act like an 8-year-old."The brunette smiled.

Quickly, Cameron selected a pair of faded boy-short style panties and a worn sports bra and slipped them on. Thirteen saw everything from between parted finger. By the time that Cameron had pulled on a pair of form-fitting yoga pants and a plaid flannel shirt, the brunette didn't even bother to cover her eyes. They both smiled.

"Oh shit…" Cameron had a realization.

"What…what is it?" Thirteen stood up from her seat at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't even finish packing last night." Her sensible mind reasoned and she recollected her half-empty satchel on the couch.

"No big deal." The brunette giggled, "We can always share." Her eyes twinkled. She threw her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

_Cameron couldn't help but wonder what else was in-store for a trip that had already gone badly before it even began….._

**A/N: Just a loooonng chapter basically of fluff. I apologize in advance for there are many places where it may say 'he' instead of 'she'. The 'S' is being sticky on my keyboard so sometimes it work, sometimes it doesn't ****J**


End file.
